He wears a Trench Coat
by Panda13216
Summary: Dean wakes up in the hospital. He thinks he's alone until he looks around. No-Slash!


He wears a Trench-coat

Panda13216

Dean woke up to an almost completely white room. He fluttered his eyes a few times to be able to see the room more clearly. When he felt the bed sagging under the weight of a person he calmed down, Sam. When his vision cleared he looked up. Not Sam!

"Cas?" Dean asked suddenly.

Dean began to sit up but Castiel pushed him back down. This annoyed Dean, he didn't like being down in a hospital.

"Dean you had surgery on your ribs yesterday. You broke two of them hunting the Wendigo you know." Castiel replied dryly.

"Oh whatever Cas! Just explain to me where we are and where my brother is." Dean retorted. He really wanted to know where they had his brother.

"Well, you're in a Red Cross Charity Hospital. Sam is in the room across from you." Cas seemed to be able to read Deans thoughts. "No serious injury, just a small concussion. Very small compared to yours." Cas answered what Dean was about to ask very well.

"Okay, wait. What do you mean by, how long I was out?" Dean was about to say he was alright. The way Cas said it though, made him think he'd been out for days.

"You were out for three days." Cas replied.

"Oh gosh." Dean only had time to say this. Cas began to answer his questions right away.

"Sam should've left about one day ago. He didn't want to leave without you." Cas told Dean as he stood up.

"Alright and my baby?" Dean asked with sudden concern.

Cas stared and gave Dean the confused expression he was known for. His blue eyes widened and his face tilted. "What?"

"The Impala." Dean wished Cas could understand the way he talked but who could blame him.

"Oh it's fine. Not a scratch." Cas understood easily what Dean was trying to say now.

"It's a she." Dean replied coldly. He suddenly noticed Cas wouldn't understand this reference either.

"Wha…" Cas began to ask but Dean interrupted.

"Never mind." Dean replied angrily.

Sam walked into the room after this statement. He noticed Dean had shifted positions roughly. He stepped over and sat on the other side of Dean's hospital bed.

"We can leave. If you're up for it. The nurse and the doctor just have to give you a once over." Sam told Dean.

The nurse came in as if just on cue and motioned for Cas and Sam to leave. She walked over and looked at Dean's charts.

"The doctor looked over your x-rays. You're free to go. Just be careful with those ribs."

Dean began to sit up but the lady brought over a wheel-chair and eased Dean into it. He didn't like people doing this but it was best not to question her.

"You know it's a miracle." She said while she went over Dean's cat scan one last time.

"What?" Dean asked. He loved to hear about miracles when it came to other people and his brother.

"You. We didn't think you were going to wake up." She told him as if since he didn't know it made him stupid.

Dean smiled. He had no idea what else he should say. The nurse sounded as if she stilled believed good was out there. Well it was. It just wasn't as easy to find as the bad.

"You know it's like you had an angel. When I was little I had cancer. I used to always imagine a red haired angel watching over me you know? Did you ever have one?" She asked him politely. It surprised him how much she told him about herself.

"Yeah. I have an angel." Dean answered as he looked out the window.

"Really? What does he or she look like?" The nurse seemed interested in what Dean had to say so he answered.

"Well. He wears a Trench-Coat." Dean told her smiling to himself. It was funny she didn't know angels on Earth actually existed. You know he was lucky to know angels were there. He was also lucky he had one as a friend. He laughed. You know the angel was right in here without her noticing. And that angel wears a Trench-Coat.

**A.N. This was not meant to be slash in any way. I really** **just wanted to express their relationship as friends. This was written to one of my Best Friends Emma.**

**-**_**Panda**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of it's contents.  
**


End file.
